This revision will add two additional aims to the Center's mission. CERED-1: Develop, conduct, and promote CER to improve health, healthcare quality, and equity in the Harlem community;and CERED-2: Accelerate the translation of CERED into practice by community members, clinicians, health care organizations, and policy-makers. These aims will be achieved by launching a CERED initiative within the Center that has four components. 1) Research: a CERED study within the Research Core will compare two provider-level interventions to address an known disparity in the diagnosis of subarachnoid hemorrhage, a life-threatening form of stroke. 2) Human Capital: a CERED Scholar Program and a CERED Summer Scholars Program will train young investigators in CERED and a CERED Seed Grant Program will encourage CERED throughout our institution. 3) Data Infrastructure: a new longitudinal database within the Center's Administrative Core linking four existing data sources will facilitate CERED studies addressing disparities in access and quality. 4) Dissemination &Translation: a new partnership with an innovative and well-established community-based organization. Mentoring in Medicine, will train Harlem Health Ambassadors to disseminate understandable, actionable findings of CERED research to community members, and a new automated tool will be developed and implemented to translate the results of a completed Center CERED study into clinical practice in the Mount Sinai Hospital. All of these represent new activities for the Center. The CERED Initiative will launch a formal collaboration with the Department of Emergency Medicine and will be led by Drs. Bickell and Richardson. It will add two senior investigators, three new junior investigators, a new community partner, a CERED database, five CERED Scholars, five CERED funded seed projects and a cadre of 40 community health ambassadors to the Center. If successful, this revision application will enable the hiring of additional staff, increase the hours of current part-time staff, and provide support for the contracting of additional needed skills and services to accelerate and expand the parent grant activities as described above, and fulfill the ARRA funding objectives.